<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft by TextRibbon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773650">Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextRibbon/pseuds/TextRibbon'>TextRibbon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Holidays, I just want Eliot to be happy okay?, M/M, Multi, No Beta, just happy holiday feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextRibbon/pseuds/TextRibbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot takes a moment to appreciate his happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in my kitchen doing my own Thanksgiving dishes when this snuck up on me. I just really wanted to write a happy little Drabble featuring my favorite OT3. </p>
<p>And because Eliot Spencer deserves the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had never been accused of being soft. </p>
<p>But that would probably be a different story now. </p>
<p>Elliot looked around his apartment completely ignoring the mess piled in his kitchen to appreciate the warm feeling he had in his chest. He looks at Nate and Sofie curled up on the love seat, Sofie half asleep and leaning heavily against Nate’s side. He barely registers slinging an arm around her as he watches the game on the big screen.  </p>
<p>Eliot’s heart swells in his chest looking at the couch opposite them and he sees Parker stretched out with her head in Hardison’s lap. Harrison is distracted on his phone looking up stats for some game tournament happening for the holidays. He says it’s for charity, but Eliot is convinced it’s just for nerds who would rather play against each other than to be around their families. </p>
<p>Though, he has no room for objection on his end. If given a choice, he’d literally be nowhere else in the world. And he has the addresses of all of his immediate kin memorized. He shakes the thought, and instead of heeding to the call of the dishes soaking in the kitchen, Eliot makes his way to the couch. He carefully lifts Parker’s feet and sets them back down in his lap. Hardison’s other hand reaches for him across Parker’s back without looking and Eliot laces their fingers together. Parker smiles sleepily up at him from her almost pie induced coma and murmurs a “Happy Thanksgiving” to him. He gently squeezes one of her calves and says it softly back. </p>
<p>No. Eliot has never been this soft. But he’s also never been this happy. And he wouldn’t change it for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it and hope everyone is safe and happy this Holiday Season!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>